Reflections of a Past
by End of Heart
Summary: Tells the story of Spira, 1000 years ago. Jecht and Tidus are real people and Sin is on the rise. The war between Zanarkand and Bevelle and the Pilgrimage of Yunalesca; The first Final Summoning. Please R+R
1. Blitzoff!

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X or any of its original characters. This is made purely for entertainment and no money can be made off of it. No company infringement is intended.  
  
Reflections of a Past  
  
Chapter 1: Blitzoff!  
Cold. The air was cold tonight. It was a brisk, starless night in Zanarkand, the city that never sleeps. All the city lights were on and people were walking, tirelessly, up and down the streets. It was unusually quiet in the main city but the reason for that could be heard elsewhere.  
Near the center of the city, you could hear the roar of a crowd. It was the Blitzball Dome, alight with the radiance of the sphere pool. Inside, the players were swimming furiously to get the ball, getting a vociferous roar from the crowd everytime someone scored. Tonight, it was the Abes versus the Duggles, the Abes leading 3-1.  
All the players on this particular side were outstanding, but there was one that was putting the rest to shame. Tidus, star player of the Zanarkand Abes, had just pulled off a pass before getting tackled from behind by a Duggle. He swam up and went streaking off in the opposite direction, towards the Abes' end, narrowly missing another tackle. Many of his teamates stopped to wonder at what he was doing. Why would their best attacker be going at their own end? This question was answered when Lenny, the one Tidus had just passed to, was knocked unconscious by a tackle, leaving the ball for the Duggles. A woman with a rubber, burgandy suit swept up the ball and threw a long pass to one of their's at the Abes' end. He caught it and flipped around to speed towards the goal, when he came face to face with Tidus. He swallowed a bit of water in surprise giving Tidus enough time to elbow him in the stomach.  
Kneeing the ball out of the winded man's hands, he caught it on the top of his head and rushed off towards the surface of the sphere pool. Everyone turned to watch and the Duggles' goalie started to panic, waving his arms about in a futile effort to protect his goal. Tidus broke out of the surface with his arms thrust out, amid the cheers and the camera flashes from the crowd. He rose higher still, then leaned back allowing the ball to rise further. Flipping upside-down in mid-air, Tidus brought his foot up to reach the ball. It was the crowd and the Duggles' goalie who were most surprised at the next turn of events, though. The Sphere Shot had missed. Actually, it hadn't even connected. Tidus' eyes went wide as he plummeted back towards the water. Why? The question was answered as a shell exploded near the pool generator.  
Looking up, the crowd saw small fighters were streaking through the sky, dropping bombs over their heads. There were shrieks and a scramble to get to the exits. Most people were soon overtaken by troopers who were dropping from the crafts. The blitzers were swimming frantically in the pool, trying to register what was happening.  
Tidus was still reeling at the painful fall when troopers with gear on suddenly started lowering themselves into the pool. What the hell is going on?  
  
"Attack! Attack!" Sirens were going off through the city with a blaring noise. People were scrambling on the streets only to be met by a trooper.  
Inside the Yevon Guard Headquarters, the Captain was livid. He was pacing back and forth, pausing to look on at the scene outside. He turned to leave when one of his warrior monks came dashing in.  
"Sir, sir! We're under attack! Bevelle is attacking!", the young man seemed out of breath, his face sweaty and red. His hair was unruly and his clothes seemed to have been put on in a hurry.  
"I am aware of that General. I'm sure the people are aware as well", the Captain's eyes were glinting menacingly. "Though, while they are getting maimed, you seemed to be having a good time with the white mages..." The man blushed and started to protest when the Captain cut him off. "I don't want to hear it. Get your clothes on and assemble your troops. Now!"  
"Y-yes, sir!" He rushed off towards the hanger while the Captain looked out the window once more. He thought about his wife. What was happening to her? He pushed her thoughts out of his head and followed the General off towards the hanger.  
When he arrived, the superior officer found the entire troop of Zanarkand's warrior monks, at the ready. He first adressed a group standing next to fifty sleek fighters. "As you have heard, we are under attack by Bevelle. I want the fleet to shoot theirs out of the sky. I don't want loss of civillian life under any cost, even at risk of your own. Now, man your ships, pick your targets and go!", this statement recieved many hearty cries of aproval. The captain smiled grimly as the ships took off one by one into the city. Explosions were already heard rocketing outside. He turned to the entire troop of warrior monks, left, and said, "Get your areses out there and fight proudly", there was a chuckle at this, as he continued, "and if you find yourself in a tight spot, blow them all to hell! BUT! No civillians are to be hurt! None at all! If word reaches me that one of our number has done so, what's left of them will be sent to be scorched and maimed by Ifrit! Do I make myself clear?" There was a mumur of assent throughout the room. Most superior officers would have found this offensive, but this one didn't care.  
"I don't know why Bevelle is attacking us, but if it's a war they want", there was many a cry of aproval throughout the chamber at these words, "then it's a war they'll get! For Yevon!"  
"FOR YEVON", the room bellowed as the monks filed out, the sounds of their guns and swords already reaching it. The Captain stood for awhile, then turned and left to the control tower, his black cape billowing behind him.  
  
Tidus regained consciousness just as a Bevelle trooper had started to beat him. What the...? Bevelle? Better at swimming than the trooper, Tidus clasped his hands around his arms and flipped him forward, driving him to the bottom of the sphere pool. His teamates and his opponents were fighting the troopers, as well. One thought was on all their minds, though: Why was Bevelle attacking them, Zanarkand, their close ally? Tidus had no time to speculate on this for the trooper had began to throttle him, dragging him down. He went with it for a time, arms flailing and legs kicking furiously, but as the seconds dragged by, his lungs started to scream for air, as it was being squeezed out of him.  
There you go! Tidus thought savagely as he scored a square kick on the trooper's chest, sending him reeling. He then shot up towards the surface, again, faced cringed, trying not to take a breath. Just as he was about to break the surface, a pair of arms grabbed his legs, slowing him down. Either way, Tidus flew out into the wonderful air, again, the man clasped to his legs. He let go and thrusted away, pulling out his blade, flying higher still.  
"Damn! Don't you ever give up?", Tidus yelled, eyes flaring.  
"Shut up, ya filthy little punk!", the trooper said, as he lunged at him with his blade. Tidus ducked and smashed into his stomach. Elbowing his chin, he flipped and kicked the trooper towards the sphere pool. As the trooper plummeted towards the pool, Tidus urged himself to fall level with him. They were neck and neck when the trooper gave him a stunned look. The blitzer grasped the blade and wrenched it out of the man's grasp, spinning in mid-air, giving a swift cut to the man's arm. There was a blood-curdling scream, an explosion nearby, and then a splash.  
Blinded by the water, Tidus thrashed wildly around for any sign of the man. He started swimming to help out one of the others when he saw the body of one of his teamates, their goalie, deathly still, floating. Fezen! He rushed towards the body when something shot by his leg, nicking it. He looked down and saw blood spilling out of a small wound on the side of his leg, mixing with the water.  
With a grimace, Tidus turned to find the same damned trooper, his face contorted with pain and fury, surrounded by a scarlet pool of water, taking aim for another shot with his handgun. A rage filled Tidus from seeing Fezen, a rage that he had never felt before. He was shaking, his eyes filled with malice. Rushing forward, he aimed the blade to kill, but before anything could happen, another explosion racked the sphere pool and the azure light that filled it went out.  
Tidus groped around for the man, not caring if the stupid light went out, wanting to hurt something- BANG! Another explosion. This one was serious, for the very water seemed to vibrate. He could hear faint, muffled shouts of surprise coming from the people around him. Then, one last tremor, and Tidus felt himself falling. Falling! In the sphere pool? To his horror, he felt himself being pulled further out of the pool as he went rocketing out of the water towards the edge of the dome. Turning, Tidus saw a few troopers and his teamates hurtling out in all directions. He thrust out his arms, trying to grasp something, anything that would keep him from falling to an untimely death.  
Getting a hold of the edge, Tidus started to scramble onto the seats as explosions started racking the whole dome. Suddenly, a large chunk of water from the breaking pool came and beat him down again. Hands slipping, he managed to keep a faltering hold. Why? Why? WHY?! Was the word that kept screaming in his head. Why was Bevelle attacking Zanarkand?  
One final explosion sounded and a large chunk of debris came and smashed the edge of the dome Tidus was hanging precariously on. "AAARRRGGHH", for the third time tonight, he fell from a deathly height, but there wasn't going to be any water to break his fall, this time.  
In a last desperate atempt, he took out the Bevellian blade and drove it into the iron wall, drawing sparks as he fell into the dark...  
  
The Captain was standing at the window in the control tower, an apalled look on his face. There were many downed Bevelle fighters littering the streets, but their mounting casulties were also being monitored. He yelled over his shoulder, "Somebody tell the the Summoners to bring in the Aeons! And get the mages to heal the wounded!"  
"They're already on it, sir!", a small, timid looking man said from his console. The Captain had finally decided to join the battle. They need my help out there.  
"Jackson! Damage report", he said, sweeping past the rows of people and computers.  
"Sir, we've lost thirteen ships and twenty monks.", said Jackson, who was perspirating profusely. "Most of the sectors seem undamaged. They seem to be concentrating their attack force on the Yevon palace. The council guard and the Summoners seem to be handling it...slight damage to Sector C-"  
He then looked up, aghast. "Sir! The Dome!" The Captain's eyes went wide as he quickly retraced his steps to the grand window. He came in time to see the sphere pool loosing its glow, amid explosions and a crumbling dome. With another horrifying realization, he remembered that his son had had a game tonight. Damn kid!!!  
Making sure his sword was sheathed and his gun was holstered he started exiting the room, towards the hanger. "General! Ready my ship!" The young man came rushing back and said, "Yes, sir, Captain Jecht!" 


	2. Reinforcements

Disclaimer: Please read chapter 1. I'm not gonna write it again!  
  
Chapter 2: Reinforcements  
  
The Palace of Yevon was in disarray, white mages running about in a panic, healing soldiers; monitors running reports. There was only one room in the entire palace that was emitting a destructive noise of some kind.  
Yu Yevon, summoner, leader of Zanarkand, was sitting calmly at the head of a grand table in the palace war room. He was dressed in flowing blue robes of silk, heavy armlets encasing his arms. The robe bore the Zanarkand symbol on the front and the winged symbol of the Yevon Clergy on the back. He was softly humming, dumming his fingers on the arm of his chair, his creased face showing no inclination to the fact that people were dying outside his door.  
Suddenly, the door at the end of the room opened and in walked a heavily armored man with a wide blade on his side. His horned helmet slightly hid his dark features as he stopped in front of Yevon, inclining his head. "Sir, our aeons are battling the Bevellians, but it seems that they've brought summoners as well. Captain Jecht has sent a few reinforcements. His troops are scouring the ones in the city. Our white mages are holding strong and the monks are persisting the defence."  
"Good, Zaon", Yevon said simply. "What is damage report on the palace?"  
"They have managed to take out the upper balconies, but nothing more. We have lost three summoners and twenty-five-"  
"I didn't ask for a death toll, Zaon", said Yevon, with a slight curve to his lip.  
"My apologies, sir", Zaon said, inclining his head again. "...we have received reports that the Bevellian summoners have been dispatched into the city, as well", he said, earnestly. "I request that reinforcements be sent in for Captain Jecht's troops-" At that moment, the monitor behind Yevon crackled and came to life, showing a man garbed in black leather.  
"Lord Yevon! The black mages are at the ready! We await your command." Yevon swivelled his chair to lock eyes with the Captain Gionni of the black mages. "I want you to leave thirty troops to defend the palace and send the rest in to aid Captain Jecht's troops", his eyes began to shine malevolently," and Captain...take no prisoners. Eliminate on sight."  
  
A ship was streaking across the sky, avoiding the blazing dog fights that were exploding around it. It had the markings of a superior officer, difficult to make out at the break-neck speed it was going.  
Captain Jecht was seated in the cockpit, setting a course for the dome. He began setting his instruments for life readings, focusing it at the dome. There were quite a few, but they were blinking out, one by one, as the structure crumbled. Dammit, kid! You'd better be alive!  
Then he saw something odd. There was a tiny, barely visible spark, proceeding slowly down the side of the dome, towards the entrance. "What the...?", Jecht breathed as he set his scope to magnify the image. It was a person, difficult to make out at a distance. He seemed to be trailed by sparks, sliding down the periphery of the wall... Jecht quickly glanced down at the life reading... one light was left blinking.  
He looked incredulously at the image as he set the ship to manual and blazed the thrusters to full blast.  
  
The dome had stopped crumbling and it now seemed deserted. Nothing was moving and only the explosions could be heard in the distance. At the foot of the entrance, though, lay one body that was not covered in stone. Tidus lay, unconscious and forgotten, at the entrance to the dome. Another explosion sounded, and this one seemed to jar him awake.  
Tidus sat up, groaning, only dimly aware of what was going on. His eyes still unfocused, he racked his brain for an account of what was going on. Playing Blitzball...attacked by Bevelle...sphere pool dispersing...Fenza floating...Fenza dead... He suddenly jerked fully awake, not wanting to remeber that. Massaging his forehead, Tidus felt around for the blade he had taken off the trooper. Feeling the hilt, he brought it up to his inspection... broken, snapped clean in half. Ha, ha...great! I'm in the middle of an unprovoked blood bath, without a weapon! I just love this!  
Tidus then stood bolt upright, remembering the others. He turned and ran into the rubble, yelling the names of his teammates, even the Duggles. But all his voice did was echo woefully back at him, almost mocking him. Now frantic, he started digging up the debris, his ears straining for a muffled cry or a shuddering breath, anything besides god damned explosions.  
Finally, Tidus felt something, something beneath the rocks. He started shovelling it away, not caring if his hands felt like they were going to fall off...there. It was the body of one of the Abes, Julie, one of his fellow attackers. Her face was cold and she was bleeding at the lip. Her eyes stared lifelessly up at the sky through crushed goggles. Was she...? No, he didn't want to believe it. Tidus furiously started to shovel the rocks off the rest of her body...it was sickening.  
He turned around and fell to his knees. Silent tears started to roll off his face as he pounded the ground...Julie...Fenzen...what did they do? What did they ever do to deserve this? Everybody... Suddenly, they was a noise of jets closing down. Tidus looked up and saw a fighter landing in front of him with a deafening roar. As it hit the ground, the headlights began to blind his eyes. Holding a hand in front of him, squinting, Tidus wasn't sure if it was an enemy fighter or on of their's. So this is how I'm going to die. Shot clean by a cannon. HA...no.  
"You stupid bastard! You killed them! I'll kill you!", the spite Tidus had felt earlier had just rushed him again. Screaming with a rage, he rushed towards the fighter, stub of a blade in hand, not thinking of the consequences of running towards an armed cannon.  
"Hey, kid! Drop that broken sword before you cut yourself!" Tidus fell limp, blinking, his eyes adjusting to the light. "...Jecht?" Jecht climbed out of the fighter. He was wearing light armor with the symbol of Zanarkand on the the front. He stopped in front of Tidus, brushing his hair and headband out of his eyes, "Give me a little respect, kid. I'm still your father."  
"Tuh. Wish you weren't", the "kid" said, smiling weakly. Jecht smiled grimly, moving to put a firm grip on his son's shoulder. "Are you alright?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Where're the others?" A bitterness crept back into Tidus' voice, again, as he said, "Back there, somewhere!", thrusting his arm blindly behind him. Jecht looked up, understood, and cast he eyes downward. Spotting Julie on the floor, he quickly kneeled, and felt the wound. Reaching for his pocket, he pull out a small pouch with a golden-red feather inside. Tearing it up, Jecht sprinkled it over Julie's body. The small pieces of feather burst into flame and sank into her body...but the wound did not close. "She's...gone"  
"I noticed", Tidus said coldy. Jecht then got up and looked at him, something like admiration and pride, glowing behind his dark eyes. "How'd you do it?"  
"What?"  
"How'd you survive? I'm guessing you fell from the top of the dome?"  
"Yeah", he said, fingering the broken sword. "I grinded down using this thing...hahahaha", lauhing hysterically, Tidus started to loose his balance. "I-I took it of that stupid jackass. Stupid soldier...stupid Bevelle." Suddenly, he turned around and visciously flung the blade into the ground which cracked as it made a dull clunk. Then he rounded on his father and pulled him by the shoulders, yelling," Why?! Why?! Why did this happen?! What the hell do they want?!" Jecht, who calmly took the abuse, said, "You can rip me piece by piece kid, but it won't bring them back."  
Tidus' hands slumped down. "You're right...ha...you're right." Regaining his composure, he looked up at Jecht. "What do we do now?"  
"You're gonna take my ship and go straight back home. I'm going into town to take care of the rest-"  
"What? Go home?", Tidus looked increduously at his father. "I don't think so dad. If anyone is going into town, it's me. I'm gonna take down as many of those bastards as I can! I'm not gonna sit by and watch more people die!"  
"Huh?", Jecht looked at his son, as if he was desperatley trying to be funny. "No, no, no, no, no, no. That's my job. Besides, your mother would have my blood if anything happened to you."  
"Hmph. I won't exactly care about that if I at the bottom of the ground", said Tidus, smiling.  
"Listen-"  
"No, you listen!", the son said, flaring up once more, "I'm going into town and I'm tearing them all up. I don't care if I do it with or without your help! They're going to pay and I won't die until they're all in the dirt!" Jecht looked slightly taken aback. Turning around, he stalked back to his fighter, saying,"Fine. I didn't think you were much of a piolet, anyway." He reached into the cockpit and pulled out a blade, very much like his own. It had a red coat and a silver edging.  
"Here", said flinging it behind his back to his son,"use it." Tidus looked down at the blade, "...Thanks, dad." Jecht turned, but he had a smile on his face. "And I thought you were like your mother...here, use these too", he said throwing a small, white med kit. "There are ten Phoenix Downs and twenty potions in there. You're definatly gonna need them!"  
"Hmph", Tidus said, smiling still. "Where are you going?"  
"I'm going to check on your mother and bring her to the headquarters. I'll get into the fight after that. Head for the headquarters as soon as you can and use this if you get into a tight spot." Tidus turned over and looked at the small radio that had just been thrown to him. "Aww... all these presents! That brings up the total of my life's birthday gifts from you to three!" Jecht just grinned and closed the cockpit , saying, "Keep in touch."  
With that, he took off and flew off into the city. Tidus looked at the retreating jet, then he looked down. He bent next to Julie's form and placed his hand on her face, closing her eyes. Then, gripping his new blade, he ran off into the city, a fire burning inside. 


	3. A Fateful Encounter

Disclaimer: Please read Chapter 1.  
  
Chapter 3: A Fateful Encounter  
  
Zanarkand was alight. Tidus was shocked to find a few buildings aflame. The black mages were already on the job, though, trying to estinguish the flames with their Water. Crashed ships were littering the streets and there were bodies scattered here and there. Their monks were using the flamethrowers to dive the enemy back, but they were relentless.  
Hearing something behind him, Tidus flipped backwards over the head of a Bevellian trooper, poised to cleave. His eyes went wide and he gave out a yelp when the blitzer landed, driving his longsword into his armor. The soldier sank to his knees when Tidus withdrew his blade, blood shining on the edge. One down, probably a whole hell left to go.  
Tidus started to make his way to another trooper but stopped when he heard a high pitched scream. He looked wildly around, trying to find the source of the voice. More screams, a faint sound of "Let go of me!" and it seemed to be coming from one of the alleways. Running to the narrow space he found one of their own soldiers, him arms clasped around a girl, who struggling and trying to hit the man with a staff. Wow... The girl was wearing a short, wrap skirt with knee high boots. She had long, cotton pieces of cloth, encasing her arms to the elbow. She wore a sleeveless, hooded, cotton jacket with ended in a drape behind her. Every piece of clothing she had on was white with a red trimming, so she stood out like an immensly sore thumb. Her raven hair framed her flushed face.  
Rushing forward, Tidus adressed the trooper, "What do you think you're doing?" The man looked Tidus up and down, disparaginly, "Who the hell are you, kid?"  
"My name is Tidus."  
"...You're Captain Jechts son, aren't you?"  
"Unfortunately. What are you doing with this girl?", he said, pointing to a face that was looking strangely at him. "She's not one of ours! She was trying to revive this guy", the soldier said, toeing a body on the floor.  
"In any case, leave her." The man started looking suspiciously at Tidus. "Why? You're not even at rank to order me around. Hell, you're not even in the army! Why should I listen to you?" Tidus' face started to flush, but then he thought of something. "Leave the girl and kill someone who matters...or Captain Jecht is gonna hear that you were fooling around with an enemy in the middle of a battle."  
The girl looked like she was going to giggle, but then she thought better of and settled for cocking her brow. The man looked on increduously at Tidus, opening and closing his mouth. "F-fine! But she's under your responsibility!" The man rushed off, leaving the two alone. Tidus turned around to greet the girl when he found a staff pointed a his throat. "Why did you help me?"  
"Huh?" Why did he help her?  
"Tell me why you helped me, 'cause I don't need any help from Zanarkand scum." Tidus was so taken aback that he felt his own anger rising. "Well, I just thought you were in trouble there, so I just wanted to get you out..."  
"Ha! You do realize that I'm from Bevelle, right?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Then why?", Her features were cringed as she lowered the staff a little. Tidus was about to answer when there was a rushing sound from above. They looked up and saw a Bevelle fighter coming at them. "Down!", he yelled, pulling the girl down with him as she yelled "Why?!", back. "They're after you, not me!" But she was silenced when the cannons on the fighter opened fire on them, steadily pumpinng bolts. She screamed as Tidus grabed her and pulled her quickly behind a crate. "That's why!"  
"I don't get it!", she whispered feverishly. "Why are they shooting at me?"  
"Maybe 'cause you're with me?", Tidus suggested, sarcastically.  
"Gee, ya think?", the girl said as the fighter came around for another pass. Tidus pulled up his blade and stood up. "What do you think you're gonna do with that?! Shake it at him so he gets scared and run away?" The girl asked, increduously, looking up at him.  
"No. Like you said, they're after me." With that, he dashed out in front of the approaching fighter. It opened fire, the bolts missing just inches from his feet. Tidus began to backflip as the approaching fighter kept leaving holes where was, seconds before. At the last second, Tidus fell flat on he stomach as the fighter swept dangerously close to the ground, grazing the back of his blitz uniform. It rose away from the alley, slowly turning again.  
Getting to his feet, Tidus dashed at the wall and jump kicked to the other side. He kept at it until he was at the top of one of the buildings. Turning to face the fighter once more, he was blown off his feet when a small shell exploded near him. Clinging to the edge of the roof, he flipped back up, slightly shaken, not noticing the fighter coming through the smoke. Tidus gasped as he saw a bolt speeding his way, vainly crossing his arms in front of him. He was instantly shot down, feeling the air of the fighter moving away- wait, feeling? Tidus felt his arms and chest, searching for a wound, a big smoky hole...nothing. He was alive. Then he looked at his arms properly and realized that they were emitting a faint glow. Hearing a small gasp, he looked down. The girl had her eyes closed, her hand pointing up at him, letting of a faint radiance. She saved me...  
Tidus started to wonder about this when he remebered the situation he was in. Confident, with Protect shielding him, he brought up his blade at the oncoming fighter. Suddenly, a rush of hot air blazed past him, and the next second, the fighter had exploded in a show of sparks, flame and smoke. Whirling around, he quickly spotted the source of this.  
Ifrit, large, proud, and roaring had stepped into the alley. It gave one large sniff and started collecting flame in it's claws. With a horrible thought, Tidus remebered the girl who was looking like she was on the verge of collapse, keeping the Protect spell. She doesn't see it!!! Without thinking, he dove for the girl just as Ifrit released Fire. Tidus made contact with her and rolled her to the side as the attack razed the alley with flame. Without another thought, he ran towards Ifrit with the girl in his arms, leaping over the horned menace, drawing a furious roar from it.  
Tidus headed for the bridge, with Ifrit hot on his heels. Dammit! DAMMIT! Stupid Aeon! I knew I shoulda taken that magic course! Fire spells started whizzing past him, exploding ahead. There was a twitching in his arms and he looked down to see the girl, slightly smiling. "We're even."  
"Great, but now I have to keep this damn thing from scorching us both!", Tidus said, through gritted teeth. "Any chance of some more of that magic?" The girl shook her head, sadly, "I don't think I can."  
Then, a blast exploded behind them and they were thrown onto the edge of the bridge. The night was filled with a scream as the girl went off the edge, heading to the water below. "NO!", Tidus reached out and grabbed wildly for her hand. Holding it, he gave out a sigh of relief.  
"Wh...why do you keep s-saving me", the girl shuddered. Again? I didn't think you needed a reason to help somebody."  
"Ha! You must live a sheltered life to say something like that..."  
"Hey! Y'know I can drop you right here?", Tidus said with a smile. The girl, shyly began to return the smile, but then her face blanched. "Uh...Mr. Hero? I don't think he cares very much." The blitzer craned he neck to see Ifrit, firey and leering down at him. In that instant, he yanked the girl up and flung her to the side as he rolled, narrowly missing a set of razor claws. Hand driven into metal, Ifrit gave deafening roar, trying to pull it out. "Run!", the pair made off and hid behind the side of a large bulding, checking to make sure the Aeon wasn't freed.  
Without turning around, Tidus said, "Because I wanted to." The girl looked perplexed. "What?" He turned and looked at her meaningfully, "I saved you because I wanted to." The girl looked up at him, even more confused than before, "Oh..." She looked away, her face burning as Ifrit let loose another roar.  
"Shit!", said Tidus who was staring at the Aeon, who was stomping their way. "Look at its hand..." It was bloody and mangled, three of its claws seeming to have pulled off. They started to run again for the the next row of buildings, "Is it Bevellian or Zanarian?"  
"Zanarian, I just have to-"  
"Then you should stop helping me." Tidus stopped and looked at her, "What?"  
"If you fought that thing, you'd be commiting treason!"  
"Like when you used Protect?" The girl fell silent, her eyes downcast. "By the way, my name is Tidus", he said pulling her into a run again. The girl looked up and smiled weakly, "My name is Lynn. Pleased to make your aquaintance."  
"Heh", Tidus stopped and threw a glance at the oncoming Aeon. "You stay here", he said, drawing his blade, "I'm taking him out."  
"WHAT?!", Lynn said, her eyes widening to size of coins. "That's an AEON! You'll be killed! You're either very brave or very stupid!"  
"Well, I'd like to go for the former, myself..." But Lynn shook her head. "I'm helping you."  
"No, you're still too weak from that spell", Tidus said, looking back again. "Stay right here!"  
"NO! But-!" Tidus had rushed off at Ifrit.  
"Take this!", he leapt up and drove his blade down, only to be painfully swatted away with a claw. "Angry, are you? Well, I guess having three lethal claws pulled out of your hand does that." Getting to his feet again, Tidus took a swipe at the damged hand drawing a feral scream from the Aeon. "You don't like that, do- errgh", Ifrit had taken his good hand and had savagely punched punched the kid away.  
Landing ten feet away, Tidus curled up and started coughing up blood. "Urgh...you bastard..." Then he fell limp, his body vibrating as Ifrit's thunderous footfalls came closer.  
"Tidus!", yelled Lynn, trying to get up. She fell back to the ground and squinted, trying to hold back tears. The Aeon stopped at the body of the blitzer and raised one claw, wrapped in flame. With a roar, it brought it down only to hit stone as Tidus' form had sprang to life, leaping away. "Heh...thought you...had me then, eh?"  
Poising his blade, Tidus made another run at Ifrit, earning another sob of "Don't!" from Lynn. Determined this time, Ifrit sent another ball of flame at him when he was feet away, only to miss as Tidus leapt up again, flipping over his head, cutting at the top of it. "ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGG". The cry sent a chill up the spines of people for miles afar. Tidus landed, paralyzed at the vociferous, bestial noise. He had made a grave mistake. In that instant, Ifrit had rushed forward, thrusting his head visciously, spearing Tidus' body. The longsword clattered to the floor as Lynn watched, horrified, lips trembling.  
With a triumphant roar, Ifrit whipped his head, back and forth, ripping at the body. With one final shake, Tidus' body slipped off the horn and slumped into a ragged pile. "NO!", Lynn screamed, getting up and leaning on her staff. The sound echoed oddly in Tidus' ears, his vision distorted. He groped at his pouch for Phoenix Downs...but then, darkness.  
  
For a time that seemed eternal, Tidus wandered the dark. I'm dead. Dead! Ha! By a stupid Aeon. Ah...no! I can't! What happened to Lynn?! Then, as if answering this question, a light swirled up beneath him, wrapping inside. Then, with a jerk, his body started moving again. "Ahhh " He sat up again, holding his stomach, hacking up blood. What happened...?  
"Hey! I could use a little help here!" It was Lynn. She was backed up against a wall, on her knees, staff held up in a fultile resistance to the towering figure of Ifrit. Still marvelling at the fact that he was alive, Tidus ran, grabbing his blade off the floor, feeling the gastly scar that now ran across his stomach. "Hey! You big flaming jackass!" Ifrit whirled around, his nostrils flared. "Were you planning on touching the lady with those ugly hands?" The taunts seemed to anger beyond comprehension as he lunged at Tidus, who snaked off to the side, stepping in front of Lynn.  
"I just wanted to say thanks", he said, looking down at Lynn, as death turned around in front. The mage, again, smiled weakly, "Well, you better have enjoyed it because I'm not up to casting it again."  
"Don't worry, I have a plan", Tidus said, turning back to the Aeon.  
"Really?"  
"Don't worry."  
"I wouldn't dream of it." Ifrit stopped five feet away from the pair. It let out another horrifying cry and started charging a flame infront of it. Sparks flew around a boulder that had formed in the middle.  
"Dammit! This is gonna hurt", Tidus said through gritted teeth as he widened his stance and gripped his blade. Then as Ifrit raised its claw to strike the flaming rock, two things happened in rapid sucession. The was a yell of "Blizzard!" behind it and then, the Meteorstrike vanished, and Ifrit was encased in a thick coating of ice. Both Lynn's and Tidus' jaws dropped as a girl dressed in tight, black, leather hopped onto Ifrit's head and said, "Hey, Tidus! I thought you could use some help." 


	4. Falling Back

Disclaimer: Please read chapter 1.  
  
Chapter 4: Falling Back  
  
Jecht was flying back into battle from the Yevon Guard Headquarters. He had quickly flown home and had found his wife, Sheila, huddled in a little corner. He had to dodge a frying pan before she realized it was her husband. After pounding him, asking about her son, she flew into another rage as he told her where Tidus was. "YOU let him FIGHT?!"  
"It was his decision", Jecht said, making a mental note to never listen to his son ever again.  
"BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO LISTEN TO HIM!"  
"Hey! He's old enough to take care of himself! Wait 'till you find out what he did!" Jecht finally mollified Sheila enough to drag her to the fighter. On the way back, he was questioned about "what had happened to him" but he said he was a little too busy trying to keep them alive. Then, leaving his sobbing wife at headquarters, he had flown in hope of taking down a good number.  
The air was thick with the cries of death and clouds of smoke. Jecht swept around, trying to take out as many as they were losing. They don't seem to be going for the buildings, though...what are they after? His head whirled around and spotted a woman. Atleast it looked like a woman. Her skin and hair were an unatural blue color and she was wearing a sash. Her other pieces of clothing almost hid spots on her skin which were coated with layers of ice. Good, they've brought out the Aeons. Jecht's chain of thought was distrupted abruptly when Shiva fired a Heavenly Strike at his fighter, encasing the wings in ice. Dammit! Don't those summoners mark a seal on these creatures?! The fighter started to lose altitude as Jecht frantically switched on the heating units. Shiva was closing in for a final blow and then it wouldn't matter how hot the fighter got because it would go out with a painful bang.  
Just as Jecht lost hope and started to curse the engineers who didn't speed up the heating, another Aeon jumped up and rammed its sparking horn into Shiva's side. The women turned around in mid-air and sent a blast of ice at Ixion, shrieking. The horse-like Aeon ripped through the chilly attack with its horn and started to charged a bolt on the tip. Shiva, now looking alarmed, started to form a shield just as Jecht's heating units started to thaw through the magically enforced ice. He rose up, scraping the building tops, giving a sigh of relief, in time to see Ixion release an Aerospark. The glistering blades swirled to either side of Shiva, getting past her small shield. They hit her with a blinding crack and she hung, limp, in the air.  
Jecht, his heart still hammering wildly, locked onto the paralysed form of Shiva, as he swept over the pair. He dropped a shell on her and saw Ixion galloping away towards another battle. Shiva, her face screwed up in pain, went out in a satisfying show of pyreflies. Well! That was a lot more fun than fighters, Jecht thought. But... perhaps he'd leave the Aeons to the Aeons.  
Flipping up a scanner, he looked at the screen intently, which showed three red dots. One was blinking and it seemed to be moving away from a larger dot. The third dot was rooted to the spot, off to one side. Without Tidus realizing it, Jecht had set him a radio with a heat signature reader planted inside. What ever was going on, it wasn't good. Arrgh...the kid's near the bridge. What the hell is he doing on the other side of the city...? He's too far. I have to stick to the center and clean up the rest. Don't bite off more than you can chew kid...  
Reluctantly, Jecht turned his fighter around and opened fire on another craft.  
  
The Palace of Yevon was still under fire, but the enemies grew less and less. Despite the horrific deaths outside, Yu Yevon was still seated inside the warroom, his fingers placed placidly together. In the past hour, he had recieved reports and had said nothing but "aknowledged", "good work", and "dissmissed". But now his eyes were narrowed and his lips curled, pondering something. "Zaon!", he yelled, now, pressing a small button on the chair of his arm, turning around to face the monitor.  
"Yes, Lord Yevon?", Zaon, who had been guarding the treasury, appeared on the screen.  
"Is it safe?", asked Yevon, not bothering to make a preliminary greeting.  
"Yes m'lord. There have been many invaders; their main attack force seems to be concentrated here, but my council is holding them off."  
"Of course the attack force is concentrated there", Yevon said softly. "It's what they are after. But what concerns me, Captain, is why the scum has not been eliminated yet."  
"...We have the situation, under control, m'lord", said Zaon, hesitantly. "Their forces are slowly retreating-"  
"Slowly isn't good enough, Captain!", yelled Yevon, banging his fist on the chair. "They better be cleared out, now!"  
"Yes, m'lord. They will."  
"And Zaon...send a troop up to check on dear Yunalesca."  
"Yes, m'lord", the bowing figure of Zaon, crackled out and the room grew quiet once more, save for the soft humming of Yu Yevon.  
  
"Tina?! What are you doing here?!" Both Tidus and Lynn had their jaws dropped as they stared at the girl standing calmly on top of Ifrit's iced head.  
"Well", she said, hopping down, "maybe you haven't noticed, but saving your life. What are you doing here, anyway?" She took once glance at the sword in his hand. "How many of those have you ever held in your life?"  
"Shut up! The damned Bevellians destroyed the-"  
"-dome. Yeah, I heard. Sorry", Tina had a whip curled onto her hip. She was wearing a tight, black, leather jacket and a skirt. Her boots when up to knees.  
"Yeah, well...thanks for the assist", Tidus turned around and remebered that Lynn was crouched, terrified behind his legs.  
"Hey, who's-", Tina started, but was quickly cut off as a cracking sound became apparent behind her. The trio looked on in horror as Ifrit's flaming hair re-ignited and the ice started to melt, pooling at its feet. Vapor rising from its skin, Ifrit gave them one malicious look and then jumped into the air, releasing another unearthly howl. "NO! It's gonna use the Hellfire!"  
"RUN!", Tidus yelled as he grabbed Lynn's hand and rushed away from the building, Tina trailing behind them.  
"No! Wait!", Lynn yelled as Tidus dragged her.  
"What?!", quickly stopping and looking back at her. Tina caught up with them and looked between the two. "What are you stopping for?!" Throwing a look at the rising Aeon behind her, who was dripping flame from its mouth, she said, "He's not gonna give us another head start before he scorches us to the bone!"  
"Lynn...?", Tidus said, uncertainly looking up at the source of the scarlet glow.  
"I...have...to cast a...spell", Lynn said, panting. "We can't...escape it."  
"HEY, GIRL! I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE, BUT I'M AT THE POINT OF SATURATION-!!" Tina was cut short by a "SHELL!" An aqua light illuminated their bodies just as Ifrit released a surging ball of flame. Ducking, the trio was enveloped in a flaming sphere, ensuing the explosion. Tidus coudn't breathe, the air was thick with humidity, scoching his nostrils. The searing heat... Suddenly, a large boulder came hurtling threw the flame, splitting the sphere apart. The rock missed its targets, but Tidus still felt the two girls wrenched from his grasp as they were shot down from the explosion.  
Landing in heaps, the trio groaned, as one, whilist impending doom approached. Tina was the first one to sit up, seeming to marvel at the fact that she was alive. "Th-that spell! It saved us!"  
"And fo-for all the g-good it did, we might a-as well be under the bottom of its foot", Lynn whimpered, as she crawled level with Tina.  
"NO! I'm not going to sit here!", and with another groan, staggered to her feet, holding her arm which appeared to be broken, and yelled, "BLIZZARD!" The arctic wind swept swiftly toward Ifrit, only to become vaporish prey to the Aeon's infernal breath. Falling back down, defeated, Tina moaned in agony as her arm came in contact with the ground.  
Lynn was shaking as she called out, "Tidus! Tidus...?" She had looked around to find Tidus in a peculiar state. He was on his feet, his blade drawn, eyes staring insolently ahead. Was he planning on attacking the thing?!!  
"That's it, Aeon! I'm finishing you!" Suddenly, a soft orange glow started to emit from his body. It slowly got brighter, bathing the entire street in a warm radiance.  
"Tidus-?" Tidus had swept the blade to his side and had rushed at Ifrit, a demonic glint in his eyes. Performing a quick cartwheel followed by a somersault, he brought his blade screaming down. In a desperate attempt, Ifrit shouded itself in a veil of flame, but roared an agonized, bestial cry as the sword cut through both the veil and its body. Finally, it slumped, lifeless onto the floor, its body fading away in a glowing cloud of pyreflies. The longsword fell from Tidus' hand with a clatter, as he too fell to the floor with a, "Mmm...", exhausted.  
"Tidus!" Both Lynn and Tina had gotten to there feet and were running toward him, Lynn cradling Tina's arm. She knelt next to him and felt his pulse. Raising her hand, she started a healing spell, when a defeaning roar was heard above. Looking up, they saw a pair of lights from a fighter...  
  
"Status, Zaon." Yevon was now more agitated, but his face showed nothing. He was standing at the monitor which presented Zaon.  
"The Bevellian army is retreating. Their fighters are heading for the top of Gagazet as we speak. Our remaining fighters are preparing to dock and the medics-"  
"Tell them to persue the enemy."  
"Beg you pardon, m'lord?"  
"Tell your troops to seek and destroy the remaining scum", said Yevon, spitting his words. Zaon hesitated at this and then said, "Yes, m'lord."  
"What is the situation in the palace?"  
"The enemy has been completly cleared and the medics and mages are healing the wounded. The people on the streets are being carried to the hospitals as we speak."  
"And the treasury?"  
"Safe, m'lord"  
"Good", Yevon said in an icy tone.  
"They left in quite a hurry, m'lord. It appears that we have won with few casualties", said Zaon, his own voice taking on a cold bite.  
"Yes, yes, Zaon. Is Yunalesca well?"  
"Yes. Apparently she had set an Aeon into the city to help the other summoners and troops."  
"Tut, tut, m'dear. When will you learn?", said Yevon, smiling softly to himself. 


End file.
